Amor Del Bueno
by MuzzgozzitaThorn
Summary: un pequeño one shot bunny, espero les guste, aun sin summary XD


**Amor del bueno**

Como cuchillo

En la mantequilla

Entraste a mi vida

Cuando me moría

-ho… hola – inicio el apenado rubio frente a la clase nueva a la cual se enfrentaba –mi nombre es Leopold Stoch pe… pero pueden lla… llamarme Butters…- miro al suelo bastante sonrojado y no notaba la clase de miradas que le lanzaban.

Butters ya no era el chiquillo que no bajaban de la zona gay, ahora a pesar de que el pueblo de south park estaba colmado de chicos con diferentes gustos, ahora encontrabas a bisexuales, homosexuales y lesbianas por doquier, y el pequeño rubio amante de hello kitty era un manjar para los chicos con gustos ¨adorables¨, por no decir pervertidos.

Pero entre tantas miradas libidinosas se podía percibir hasta el fondo de estas una de amor, de total y verdadero amor…

Como la luna

Por la rendija

Así te metiste

Entre mis pupilas

El chico algo nervioso alzo la vista en busca de un asiento vacio, encontrando una frente a un chico con capucha con pocos mechones rubios saliendo de entre esta, sonrio satisfecho y se acerco sin decir ni una palabra pues estaba recibiendo indicaciones mientras se acomodaba, miro de reojo al chico de atrás y le sonrio amigablemente recibiendo una similar en respuesta.

Ese rubio le comenzaba a encantar a la gran puta de south park, ese nuevo inocente y hermosa criatura la estaba encantando…

Y así te fui queriendo a diario

Sin una ley

Sin un horario

Lo que no se imagino es que con el paso de los días lo seguía, lo vigilaba esperando a que nadie lo descubriera, veía cada nuevo rasgo en su rostro y aspiraba el perfume que emanaba cuando se lograba escabullir y pasar a un costado de él…

Se volvió su adicción, su más dulce adicción, en cada momento lo lograba divisar y entre todos los rubios existentes en el lugar, ese era el que le llamaba mas, sin saberlo como lo hacía ya estaba enamorado de Butters…

Y así me fuiste despertando

En cada sueño

Dónde estabas tú

El soñarlo se volvía recurrente hasta que llego el día en que no era normal el no soñarlo, suspiraba como una chica enamorada cuando lo veía, y lo mejor de todo adoraba cuando se sonrojaba con el simple hecho de sonreír aunque ninguna de esas pequeñas dadoras de vida y armonía se las dirigía, eso era lo que más le deprimía.

Sin importar que fue o como lo hechizo, su joven luz de esperanza fue lo que al inmortal el querer vivir sin tener que morir día tras día, podría morir feliz en el momento que Leopold le entregara por completo su corazón.

Y nadie lo buscaba

Y nadie lo planeo así

En el destino estaba

Que fueras para mí

-hey Kenny- hablo un chico de ushanka verde agitando su mano un poco y tomado de la otra por un chico de cabello negro y gorro azul con un pompón rojo.

-que paso, Kyle?- pronuncio el encapuchado mientras sacaba un cuaderno bastante gastado de su casillero bastante sucio.

-me han pedido de favor que te entregue esta carta…-extendió su mano libre con un sobre expuesto sobre esta adornado con un pequeño corazón.

-y esto?- dijo el rubio alzando una ceja en señal de completo desacuerdo.

-ya sabes que es, no hagas como si no, una mas no te hace daño- hablo con cierto tono en gracia.

-no sé de qué hablas- perdia el interés y se veía cierta perdida de interés al tomar la carta y estar a punto de lanzarla.

-no creo que te convenga eso- se adentro en la conversación el joven azabache ante la mirada incrédula de Kenny.

-dime que sabes, o mejor dicho de quien es…- le miro intrigado el rubio.

-te juro que te alegraras… solo léela y sabras- finalizo llevándose de ahí al pelirrojo con un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

-Estúpido- pensó al momento de empezar a abrir dicha carta importante.

Y nadie le apostaba

A que yo fuera tan feliz

Pero Cupido se apiado de mí

Sus ojos se ensancharon enormemente al leer su contenido, su rostro tomaba un carmesí impresionante y notorio, lo que menos se esperaba comenzaba a suceder…

Comenzaba algo nerviosa la pequeña letra ahí escrita pero lo que no se imagino es de quien fuese esa carta, su mismísimo Butters le escribió una carta con mucho cariño, porque ahí lo tenia escrito, y lo que mas le encanto fue su firma ¨por siempre tuyo, Leopold Stoch¨ eso le erizo la piel e inicio un rápido movimiento de su corazón.

Se apiado de mí

Se apiado de mí

Se apiado de mí

Miro a todos lados, el sitio donde lo había citado para que le dijese su repuesta estaba solitario, y ese era el porque ahí, asi nadie sabria que el chico por el que todas se morían estaba a punto de rechazarlo, respiro hondo y fatigado pues no podía calmar a su propio corazón, sentia la sangre en la cabeza y su cuerpo apunto de caer..,

Como la lluvia

En pleno desierto

Mojaste de fe mi corazón

Ahogaste mis miedos

Ahí estaba, temblando ligeramente por el nerviosismo que era mas que obvio en aquella situación, observo su alrededor y no encontró a nadie, lugar indicado mejor que otro, ninguno.

Se acerco a paso lento y sigiloso y al momento te sentir que iba a voltear lo tomo de los hombros e inicio un beso tierno y sincero, con el cual esperaba poder mostrar su clara respuesta.

Sintió que los temblores se iban y el rubio se calmaba y seguía el ritmo de lo que el inicio, todo se despejo, el mundo se esfumo y los dos sintieron alegría en su corazón ahora hechos uno.

Como una dulce voz

En el silencio

Así nos llego el amor

Amor del bueno

-y eso significa?- susurro con la voz torpe de siempre el pequeño rubio mirando al mayor con los ojos esperanzados.

-que si…- respondió con la voz más tranquila para no terminar por estropearlo todo.

-seremos novios enserio… o- paro un poco antes de pronunciar lo que le mataba el alma –solo seré un juguete?- una punzada en su corazón se hizo presente pero prefería saber antes de continuar, pues si bien no eran ni amigos y tenía la clara imagen que todos daban de aquel pervertido de south park, pero él creía en que no podría ser así, desde su llegada su sonrisa le ilumino y enamoro, ladeo su boca en una sonrisa al recordar aquello pero fue lo que inicio todo.

Y así te fui queriendo a diario

Sin una ley

Sin un horario

Sin darse cuenta se enamoro de aquel chico misterioso que siempre se mantenía ajeno a todo, desde que inicio todo él nunca le dio esperanzas y mucho menos le demostró lo que todos le decían.

El novio de Tweek, decía que era la puta más reconocida del pueblo si no es que del país, porque hablaba sin razones ese estúpido chico de chullo con esa maldita forma de responder con el dedo medio a todo sea bueno o malo, y bueno el otro chico ¨emo¨ mejor lo ignoraba porque ni se preocupaba por el solo le gustaba molestar, aun no sabía porque Pip lo acepto como pareja…

Y así me fuiste despertando

De cada sueño dónde estabas tú

Pero se enamoro… ¿Qué acaso eso no era lo que importaba en realidad?

Y nadie lo buscaba

Y nadie lo planeo así

En el destino estaba

Que fueras para mí

Y nadie le apostaba

A que yo fuera tan feliz

Pero Cupido se apiado de mi

El rubio mayor inicio nuevamente otro beso más bello que el anterior lo cual le erizo el cuerpo completo pero antes de responder ese gesto se separaron.

-tu no eres ningún juguete, no sabes por lo que he tenido que sufrir en el pensar que tu nunca te fijarías en mi, tu bello ser que apareciste frente a mi desde el primer dia que llegaste me enamoraste como una colegiala- lo tomo del rostro –y creo que te amo, realmente te amo- rozaron ambos labios.

Y nadie le apostaba

A que yo fuera tan feliz

Pero Cupido se apiado de mí

-me haces tan feliz- y una mueca de felicidad los lleno a ambos con descaro.

Se apiado de mí

-y tú a mí…- le miro dulcemente y a continuación besando su frente.

Se apiado de mí

Y otro beso inicio con completa belleza interior, ambos estaban correspondidos el uno al otro y nada podía ser mejor que eso.

Se apiado de mí

-me alegra haberle hecho caso a Stanley- dijo con una sonrisa pegada a los labios del otro.

Se apiado de mí

-que tiene que ver él con esto?- le miro con duda ante lo dicho.

Se apiado de mí

-el me dio las ideas, y descubrió que me gustabas…-

Se apiado de mí

-entonces fue nuestro Cupido… porque si no fuera por el no sabría que esa pequeña carta tan linda era tuya…-

Pero Cupido se apiado de mí…

Sonrieron y tomados de las manos se alejaron de aquel sitio ¨desierto¨, con las miradas de Kyle y Stan a sus espaldas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: les quiero agradecer los reviews de los fics anteriores aunque la mayoria no los he terminado solo espero un poco de paciencia, sufro problemas familiares y trato de superar todo, prometo lo mas fiel y real que terminare los fics incompletos, desde los de south park hasta los de Gorillaz. gracias por su paciencia.**


End file.
